wwe_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
WWF Raw (1994)
'WWF RAW '''is a video game based on the television show of the same name produced by the World Wrestling Federation, released for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, Sega 32X, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis & Game Boy in late 1994 & early 1995 by Acclaim Entertainment. It's the sequel to WWF Royal Rumble released back in 1993, & is the final part of LJN's 16-bit WWF trilogy. Players can play either One-on-One, Tag Team, Bedlam, Survivor Series, Royal Rumble, or a RAW Endurance Match. WWF RAW introduces differences between the characters in that they not only have their own signature moves, but differing move sets altogether (including new over-the-top "mega moves"). The game adds many moves not seen in previous games, such as the DDT, a Fallaway Slam & various types of suplexes. Additionally, wrestlers differ in attributes of speed, strength, stamina & weight. The game itself is arcade-like & involves a "tug-of-war" system in which, when the wrestlers lock-up, a meter appears above them & players must repeatedly press buttons to pull the energy away from the opponent's side to theirs. With more energy, they can perform moves with greater impact. Once an opponent's energy is low enough, a player can perform a wrestler's unique signature move. Basic Information '''Developer(s): '''Sculptured Software & Realtime Associates. '''Publisher(s): '''LJN & Acclaim Entertainment. '''Platform(s): '''SNES, Sega 32X, Mega Drive/Genesis, Game Boy & Game Gear. '''Release date(s): '''December 1994. 32X version was released in 1995. Gameplay In a One-on-One match, two wrestlers (one player versus the computer or two players) square off for a face-to-face bout. One Fall, Brawl, and Tournament variations are available. One Fall matches feature an in-ring referee and are contested under standard rules. Victory is achieved by a 3-count pinfall or a count-out if a wrestler stays outside of the ring for a full ten-count. In a Brawl, however, the referee is absent. This allows unlimited time outside the ring and illegal moves such as eye raking and choking are allowed at all times. The Brawl match doesn't require a pinfall to win; instead, the first player to be entirely drained of their stamina submits in defeat. In a Tournament, a player must battle through the entire roster in a series of One Fall matches to win the championship belt. A Tag Team match is made up of two teams of two wrestlers (if two players are involved, they can choose to either control opposite teams or be on the same team against the computer). Whenever one wrestler gets tired, they can tag in their partner. A wrestler on the apron can grab an opponent if they get close to the ropes, allowing their partner to attack them. One Fall, Brawl, and Tournament configurations are available. In a standard tag team match, if an illegal wrestler is in the ring for a full 10-count, his/her team will be disqualified. Otherwise, the same rules for the singles One Fall and Brawl matches apply to tag team matches. In the tag team Tournament mode, either one player or two cooperative players will choose two wrestlers to form a team and then must defeat the remaining wrestlers in a series of One Fall tag team matches to win the tag team championship. A Bedlam match is similar to a Tag Team match, except both team members are allowed in the ring at the same time (essentially a "Tornado" Tag Team match). A team must defeat both members of the other team to win the match. A Survivor Series match is also similar to a Tag Team match. Instead of only 2 members on each team, a team can consist of up to four wrestlers. It is also elimination style, in which a team is only victorious when all the opponents' teammates have been eliminated by pinfall, submission, countout, or disqualification. Only one partner can appear on the apron at one time, but the player can change outside partners via a button command. The Royal Rumble begins with two wrestlers, and more adversaries enter until six wrestlers are in the ring. Additional wrestlers enter as others are eliminated. There are no holds barred and elimination occurs when a wrestler is thrown out of the ring. A wrestler must be worn down before they can be thrown out, unless they're caught running with a hip toss or back body drop, or knocked off the top turnbuckle. The last wrestler remaining in the ring after all twelve have entered wins the match. At the end of a Royal Rumble, score rankings are shown giving a wrestler's total time in the ring along with a list of opponents they eliminated. A Raw Endurance match is a mix between a Survivor Series and a Bedlam. The player picks his first wrestler, then up to five more partners. The choosing of partners is optional, meaning a player can choose to go in with as much as a 6-on-1 handicap. The first team to eliminate all the members of the other team wins the match. Version differences *The SNES and Mega Drive/Genesis versions of the game are nearly identical, except for the Genesis version running a bit faster. *The Sega 32X version of ''WWF RAW has features that were not in the SNES or Sega Mega Drive/Genesis versions. For example, Kwang is included as a 32X-exclusive hidden wrestler; he does not have his own moves, instead using Diesel's finisher, Bam Bam Bigelow's finisher, and Doink's mega move. *Some of the lighter wrestlers can do a schoolboy pin by standing behind a groggy opponent. The "taunt pin" that the heavy wrestlers could do on the SNES & Mega Drive/Genesis version is slightly different as well. *Despite the absence of in-game voice-commentary, the commentator team images change between the team of Vince McMahon and Jerry "The King" Lawler. *There are also alternating referees. *The intro and the character select screen is also slightly different and has different music with Lex Luger's theme music being updated. *In addition to the chair and bucket weapons on the outside of the ring, the 32X version contains a sign with the RAW logo on it and a medical kit case which can used as weapons. The appearances of these alternate. *The ring apron and turnbuckles are a purplish colour, as opposed to the red apron and blue turnbuckles of the other versions. The handheld ports of the game feature less wrestlers and do not include Bedlam, Royal Rumble, or Raw Endurance match types. Additionally, wrestlers share the same move set except for their signature moves, and there are no mega moves. *Finally, the handheld versions run much slower. However, the Game Gear port does feature two exclusive wrestlers in Crush and "Macho Man" Randy Savage. Match types #One-on-One #Tag Team #Bedlam (Tornado Tag-Elimination) #Survivor Series (8-man Elimination Tag) #Royal Rumble (12-Man) #RAW Endurance Match (A mixture of Survivor Series & Bedlam) #One-on-One Brawl #One-on-One Tournament #Tag Team Brawl #Tag Team Tournament #Bedlam Brawl #Bedlam Tournament Roster #1-2-3 Kid #Bam Bam Bigelow #Bret "Hit Man" Hart #Crush #Diesel #Doink the Clown #Kwang #Lex Luger #Luna Vachon #Owen Hart #"Macho Man" Randy Savage #"The Bad Guy" Razor Ramon #"The Heartbreak Kid" Shawn Michaels #The Undertaker #Yokozuna Reception On release, Famitsu magazine scored the Mega Drive version of the game a 19 out of 40. 588867_199882_front.jpg|SNES Version wwfraw.jpg|SEGA 32X Version Genesisraw_display_image.jpg|SEGA Genesis/Mega Drive Version wwf_raw.jpg|Game Boy Version _-WWF-Raw-Game-Gear-_.jpg|Game Gear Version Category:Games